The Purple Cherry Blossoms
by Purple Mistress
Summary: Squad 7 needs to find the legendary purple cherry blossom the cure to a potion that was spread in Konoha. Sakura have secrets of her mystery clan, Sasuke have to make hard choice and Naruto have to deal with the Kyubi. Pairing SasuSaku, HinaNaru.
1. The Zuky Forest?

**A/N :** **Guys this is my first fan fiction. This chapter is sort of an introduction. If you find some grammar error, you can tell me (actually I'm writing in my second language, I'm doing the best I can) If you don't like Sasu/Saku I'm warning you don't read. Like a writer I will love to hear your advice. Well here it goes .**

**Summary: (For now it is all I got, right now I'm hungry so maybe I won't do a good summary) This is a story were Sakura reveals who really she is to Naruto and Sasuke, she wasn't name Cherry Blossoms by accident. Sasuke will have to do hard choice that will mark his life.And poor Naruto is in the middle of all of this, trying to help their teamates and dealing with Kyubi. Pairings Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello guys, you know a black cat cross my path…… "said Kakashi calmly

"Liar" said Naruto and Sakura in unision.

"Ahem… Well you got a mission, you need to find a cure for the people in Konoha who are suffering from a deadly potion, we suspect it is Orochimaru who is behind this. Tsunade-sama say you got to found a purple cherry blossom in the middle of Zuyiky Forest other know as Zuky. You need to find it as quickly as possible."

**Naruto:** You are going with us aren't you sensei?

**Kakashi**: No, Naruto we, jounin, needs to protect the village if any invasions occur.

**Sakura** : Kakashi sensei, Zuky is a legend it isn't real. Where are we suppose to look it?

**Kakashi:** Listen we don't got much time, Sakura do you know the Zuky legend?

**Sakura:** Hai!

**Kakashi**: Well Sakura will be the guide of team 7 in my absent.

**Sasuke:** This is a waste of time…. We are ninja we don't follow dumb Cherry Blossoms.

**Kakashi:** Sasuke this is an order, and the village depends on you. Don't disappoint me.

With that Kakashi left. Living all of them in the practice field. Nobody talked. Then(A/N This is really weird but….) Sasuke broke the silence "Are we going to be here all day or what?" Then the journey began.

Are we there yet? Asked an impatient Naruto.

For the 550th time, NO! answered an annoyed Sakura

**Sasuke :** Sakura, are you sure we aren't lost?

**Sakura :**No, listen guys I know this legend like my own name.

**Naruto:** Sakura it is a Forest right? A different Forest from this Forest?

**Sakura :** Of course Naruto that is why it have another name.

**Naruto:** Then what are we doing in a Forest.

**Sakura:** The legend say that in the middle of a beautiful forest there is a huge waterfall.

The boys didn't say anything because they heard sorrow on Sakura. Naruto was going to ask another question, when Sasuke interrupted him "We will set camp here".

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I know it is a little short but as I said early I'm hungry. Hope that you like, tell me what you think. I hope that in the next story make Sakura explain a little more about herself...and explain what is truly happening...(I say I hope , well I'm going to eat something I'm dying) See ya later **


	2. Sasuke is a Teme, Belive it!

**Well I'm here again. I have been wondering about Sasuke in the last chapter about manga, he is just going to destroy Orochimaru. He seems like a robot saying the same phrase "I won't show any mercy even if you beg for it". I don't know who could win. Sasuke is strong and know almost all the technique of his sensei, but then again Orochimaru knew this day was going to come so he have something under his sleeves , but his body is weak and Kabuto isn't stronger than Kakashi. ……This is going to be an interesting match.**

_in italic thought _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**They all prepare for camp Naruto was told to search the woods, Sakura any food and Sasuke the water. They all arrived almost the same time. Sakura cooked dinner, and all of them ate in silence.

_Flashback:_

**Naruto:** Hey teme, I'm worried about Sakura do you know what is into her?

**Sasuke**: No and I don't care.

**Naruto**: What?! She is always caring about you, and you…you just said THAT!!!

**Sasuke:** Tsk she is just a teammate and I never asked her to care about me.

With that Sasuke continued to search the water living a confuse/angry Naruto behind him.

_**End Of Flashback**_

By the time all of them finished, Sasuke notice that Sakura hadn't even touched her food. But he decided to keep the silence. "_Something is wrong with her"._

**Naruto**: Oi Sakura, why the long face?

Sakura: Ne Naruto, is just bad memories arrived and…..OMG we need more water, I will go and search it.

With that Sakura leave them in the camp. Then Naruto saw that Sasuke stood up too.

**Naruto: **Hey teme where do you think you are going?

**Sasuke**: Are you scare of staying alone in the camp?

Naruto: Of course not I will be the next Hoka……..Hey Sasuke is common courtesy that you listen when someone is talking to you and don't leave them talking alone.

In the river:

Sakura was sitting in front of the river. _How should I tell them about my memories….._But Sakura thought where interrupted by Sasuke who happened to walk there.

**Sakura**: You know I always admire you guys, because you know how to deal with real goodbyes.

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Sakura:** Specially you, Sasuke. Naruto never got the chance to meet his parent but you……

**Sasuke:** I didn't came here to talk about families and stuff I came here for answers.

But apparently Sakura was so concentrated on the water that didn't realize that she was hitting a nerve in the great Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sakura**: You once was happy until Itachi

Something painful on her neck made her stop. Now Sasuke got his sharingan activated and pinned Sakura to a tree.

**Sakura**: Why do you got the sharingan activated on me?

**Sasuke:** You, never say his name again or you would be sorry about it!

**Sakura**: You will kill me for just saying his name?

At this time Sasuke's grip on Sakura finished. But his sharingan didn't back down.

**Sasuke**: You are a pathetic little kunoichi , you are something useless that doesn't deserve to be a ninja. You think that your precious family make you important or better than us but guess again, you are nothing but a burden to all of us. Why don't you just die?!

(A/N: Yeah Sasuke lost it) Sasuke knew that he just say too much by Sakura's face expression. Then he deactivated the sharingan, but Sakura broke the silence.

"I'm with you at 100 Sasuke, but I can't agreed in the family part because I don't have one."

"……."

"Excuse me I'm not feeling to well, I need to rest" with that Sakura give Sasuke a little bow and came to camp where Naruto was waiting for them. "I'm fine just a little tired" said Sakura before Naruto could ask. She quickly went to sleep. Naruto waited for Sasuke, and when he returned he just said 5 words "You are a coldhearted bastard". And with that all of them went to sleep.

To be continued...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, that is for today. Well next chapter…..nah see for yourself why screw up the little suspense. **


	3. An unexpected visit

**A/N: This chapter is really special for me because my little sister is with me right now. Lets just said that she is the second author (I wrote the idea and she checked that the character stayed the most equal as possible in manga/anime plus grammar errors). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the morning the boys ran to Sakura's tent because of her scream. When they got to her, she was sitting with a blank stare and her face expressionless. Naruto looked at her and then to Sasuke. "Hey teme why don't you hug her, at least you can wake her up". Naruto falled in love with Hinata, even Sakura had help him in understanding a girl and make him more romantic on dates. "Why should I hug her and why can't you wake her up." He said making the question sounding more like a statement. "I will kill you all". Right now Naruto got scared about what Sakura just said so he quickly hug her and wake her up.

She was starting to get to her senses. And…..

**Sakura**: Perverts what are you doing on my tent? You could knock.

By this time Sasuke was out, and Naruto didn't notice that and either Sakura's bad mood. So poor Naruto just stood there smiling. (A/N: I'm not saying that Naruto isn't smart, but you know sometimes Naruto do, Naruto things)

"Out" screamed Sakura punching Naruto on the face.

When everything was calm again, they cleaned the area and prepare for the other part of the journey.

**Sakura**: We must be close guys.

**Naruto**: How do you know?

**Sakura**: Well the Cherry Blossoms petals are guiding me.

**Naruto:** What?! Oh men we are lost. How could you do something to us like this?

**Sakura**: Stop! Enemys approaching, sound ninjas, no wait worst Akatsuki.

**Sasuke**: It is him isn't it?

Then a strange shadow came from the front. "Um interesting…the kyubi, the legendary cherry blossom and a pathetic little brother. I couldn't ask for something more entertaining". When he finish the statement the light of the sun revealed Uchiha Itachi.

**Sasuke**: You! I will kill you!

**Naruto**: I'm not going with you, and if you tried to kill us you will wish that you were dead.

**Itachi**: Big words, but I'm not here for you.

**Sasuke**: Oh don't tell me you came here for Sakura. (in a sarcastic tone)

**Itachi:** Our parents taught us to not over underestimate a ninja. Yes I'm here for her.

**Sakura**: What?! Me but I don't even got a kekegenkai.

**Itachi:** So you still try to hide your power to all of us. Do they know?

**Naruto:** Know what?

**Itachi**: Sakura is just like the both of you, well worst. Her family almost kill her with an experiment, Orochimaru compared to them is just a sitting dog.

Sakura was determine to shut Itachi's big mouth. So she decide to throw him a punch, big mistake. Itachi caught her fist, and then took her by the neck and rising her so her feet couldn't touch the ground, but her head facing Sasuke and Naruto. Then Itachi began with the beginning of the little torture:

**Itachi:** Haruno Sakura, the little girl who survived the little massacred of her own clan or better said she destroy her whole clan. You know, I think she got inspired by me.

**Sasuke**: Put her down.

**Itachi:** Their parents, twisted people, began to make experiment until creating the purple cherry blossoms. A blossom that can do your wishing at any time. But they were to twisted that wanted the cherry blossom to be control by a sort of a machine, but just not any machine……

**Sakura:** Shut up, just shut up!

Naruto couldn't wait so he began to fight with Itachi. Sasuke joined the battle too. Itachi keep his grip because for him the fight was in slow motion. So he decide to keep telling them.

**Itachi:** A human machine, many try to control the blossoms but all of them failed. The power of the great flower was too strong for them and they end up dead. The Haruno wasn't going to give up so they decided to test it in their own 3 years old daughter. They named her like the project S.A.K.U.R.A.

In this moment Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock in front of Itachi.

**Itachi**: So, you didn't tell them did you cherry blossom?

**Sakura**: ……

**Naruto:** Liar you are just making it out, why should I believe you?

**Itachi:** Then don't, but this is the creepy part. At first it appear that the little girl couldn't control the power either. But then the big purple cherry blossom the Mother of the other cherry was united with her. Her hair changed to pink and big green eyes (**Sis note: And a big forehead, I'm just kidding**). But this wasn't enough. The Haruno wanted more, so instead of retreating they added more energy to the machine, then another changed occurred her hair was then purple and her eyes as well, only this time her eyes weren't innocent anymore they were from a killer.

**Sakura: **Shut Up, Shut Up!

**Itachi**: ...Hn.

With that Itachi throw her against a tree. Naruto was going to help her, when Itachi block him the path.

**Itachi:** Well enough from stories, now is time to suffer.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay my little Sister was with me when I wrote it, so she commented too. So that explain the little joke of her in 'Sis note'.**

**Sis: Yeah Itachi you rock dude!**

**Sakuranata: Yuhu! Go Itachi, Itachi. (ups I can't do that I have to be impartial, I'm the author)**


	4. Welcome to Zuky!

**A/N: So here is the end of the little suspense. Enjoy the story. The Naruto 10th Opening was great, it sound more mature.**

**For the 4th time I don't own Naruto**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto:** How you dare to throw Sakura, like that!

**Sasuke**: Naruto, stay out of this, don't dare to interfere.

**Naruto**: But…

**Sasuke** : If you interfere. I will kill you.

Sasuke begin with Katon. But it didn't hit Itachi. Then Sasuke appeared behind his brother and try to kick him but Itachi dodge it. Then he tried to punch him and failed. When he finished with a serial of punches and kicks, he notice that Itachi wasn't even sweating. But what got Sasuke angry was that Itachi was fighting with his eyes closed.

"Your hate isn't enough."

"Open your eyes so I can beat you". Sasuke couldn't wait so he decide to do the Phoenix Flower….and again he FAILED. "Now is my turn." Itachi gave Sasuke a lot of punches and kicks but didn't failed anything.

**Sasuke**: Is that all you got? (of course gasping for air)

**Itachi:** You don't even deserve the Magekyo.

Then Sasuke try one more punch but Itachi caught it and broke his arm. Then he throw him to a tree (in the opposite side where Sakura was ). Sasuke was in pain but he could watch the fight that was held between Itachi and Naruto. And he notice that Itachi had finally opened his eye. He considered Naruto an opponent worthy to fight, Sasuke just sat there in his own angriness. After 5 minutes of dodging and throwing punch Naruto was mixed with the kyubi. Naruto gained great speed, but Itachi could follow him with his sharingan. Naruto finally punched him on the face. Itachi stood up and smirked.

"You are stronger than I thought ."

But then Itachi appeared behind Naruto and kicked him. He began to make hand signs, "Naruto he is going to do the great Katon, dodge" screamed Sasuke. But it was too late the Katon hit Naruto. Naruto falled to the ground, and the only thing that he could do was watch Itachi with hate. "Cherry flower no jutsus" screamed Sakura. Then there was a flash of light. When everything returned to normal, the only one standing was Itachi.

**Itachi**: Step one completed, everything went as planned.

In somewhere:

Sakura was carrying Sasuke and Naruto (A/N: Don't ask me how). She was walking in a sort of a tunnel with her memories pasted on the wall, floor and roof. It was like another dimension. She finally saw the light and thought that they were save. When she reached the end of the tunnel she collapsed.

"Sakura, wake up. Sakura" she heard two familiar voices calling for her, but they were too far. Finally getting to her senses, she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in each side of the bed with bandage.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, she is waking up!"

"Shut up dobe. We are in a hospital"

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

"I'm going to find a nurse, Sasuke stay here"

Naruto went so fast that he appeared that he had been chased by monsters. In that moment Sakura was remembering her nightmare

**_Nightmare:_**

Sasuke was standing showing his back to Sakura, she could sense the anger going through him.

**Sakura:** Sasuke is there something bothering you?

**Sasuke:** You! Why didn't you make my wish of getting my revenge! You are just a machine!

**Sakura:** What? What are you talking about?

**Sasuke**: Hn, you are annoying.

With that Sasuke disappeared, but then Naruto appeared.

**Sakura**: Wait Sasuke don't leave me alone in this darkness!

**Naruto:** Sasuke, Sasuke is always about Sasuke, and for that, look what you did to me, Sakura.

When Naruto turned around he was mixed with the Kyubi.

**Naruto:** You are so selfish, now I can't return back. The least you could do is do what you must do no matter what. You wishing machine, you should make reality my wish of being a normal human again.

**Sakura: **Naruto, when did that happen?

**Naruto:** Thanks for nothing.

Then it was Kakashi and so on, with everybody else.

**_End of Nightmare _**

"You are too quite, tell me what is the matter?"

But Sakura's answers were interrupted when the nurse entered. "So you are awake, you look okay, your vital organs are intact" It all seemed normal until the nurse pronounced Sakura's name, her eyes flashed purple. Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice. Quickly the nurse lied: "We have a Stand of free Ramen for the blond and a huge trained ground for the cute" Naruto left for the ramen, but Sasuke stayed in the room. Then the nurse insisted: "Sakura needs to rest". "Hn" with that Sasuke left the room but he wasn't quite sure if it was the correct thing. When the door was closed. The nurse revealed her true identity…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what you think? I left a little suspense. Just that you know... no Itachi isn't the nurse. lol Well see ya later **


	5. A new evil arise

**A/N: Aloha, sorry for taking so long to update the story. I will try to create for next chapter a battle. About the nurse this are the opinions:**

**Ultimate Chibiness: Deidara, Kabuto or Ino**

**Denial25rox : Akatsuki or a member of Sakura's clan**

**I thank all the people who had reviewed my story: ****animepirate,Raven100104, BleedingSaro,Ultimate Chibiness and Denial25rox. **

**Oh well here goes nothing...**

**Sakuranata: Naruto say THAT for me?**

**Naruto: Hai, she doesn't own me or any of my friend. How I wish that Sasuke-teme wouldn't be here.**

**Sasuke: I heard that.**

**Naruto: And so what?**

They continue arguing while you read my story. (in the background : "Chidori!" "Rasengan!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**With Sasuke and Naruto:**_

**Sasuke:** Hey Naruto, don't let your guard down.

**Naruto:** Oh don't worry nothing is going to separated me from my ramen.

**Sasuke: **I don't suggest that you eat here, either.

**Naruto: **Teme!

**Sasuke**: Hn.

**Naruto**: Those people over there don't look friendly, they have purple eyes and

When Sasuke turned around to see what kept Naruto in shock, he quickly activated his Sharingan and dragged Naruto to a hiding place.

**_With Sakura_**:

**Sakura**: Who are you and…

She was cut in the middle of her sentence when roots came from the nurse hand and were place in Sakura's head. The roots began to emit purple chakra, at the beginning Sakura was screaming from the pain, but suddenly she fall in unconsciousness with her eyes open. (**A/N: In other words she was like in a trance state, really I tried to search for another way to explain it but it was the best that I could create for now**)

_**With Sasuke and Naruto:**_

**Naruto:** We need to get out of here. But how?

**Sasuke**: You will distract the people and I will go after Sakura.

**Naruto:** But why do I get to be the idiot, who havee to make a fool of himself?

**Sasuke**: Because you are the class clown, and you are very good on getting people attention.

Then Naruto began with his jokes around the people. Sasuke with his fast speed got to the hospital in no time, only to encounter Sakura floating in the room, receiving chakra from a "nurse" that have roots on her hands. And not only that, Sakura's clothes have been changed to light purple genie pant, with a top of the same color and on her hair purple slashes. Her eyes were open and were purple **(A/N: Men everything is purple, I'm even sick of my favorite color)** Sasuke quickly give the nurse a kick, which send her flying and he caught Sakura before she hit the floor. The nurse then change to a version of a younger Sakura but with evil eyes.

**Sasuke**: Who are you?

**Sakury**: I'm Sakura, her evil part you must said.

**Sasuke**: What were you doing?

**Sakury**: I was trying to set my mind free through her, so many years she have locked me away but now, I will be free and take revenge. You must be Sasuke right?

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Sakury:** Then you really are him. Oh well it appear that it is her lucky day. But don't worry I would be back.

With that Sakury disappeared, and then Naruto entered the room. "Teme! They aren't normal, they are sort of an evil mini Sakura". Sasuke just stood there, "_We need to get out of here fast, and we need to find the cure too. But then again this mission is too dangerous for Sakura. What should I do?"_. "Sasuke! They are coming!"

"Shut up and follow me".

For some reason he choose a cave in front of the waterfall, Sakura was starting to wake up.

**Naruto:** Sakura are you alright?

**Sakura:** What? Oh yeah I'm fine.

**Sasuke:** What happened to you?

**Sakura:** Oh well, I fell unconscious, of course.

**Sasuke:** You know what I mean

**Naruto:** Sakura was everything that Itachi said true.

**Sakura:** Yeah.

The team fell in silence for a while, and Sakura broke it.

**Sakura:** I guess that I should tell you. What Itachi said was true, but he forgot one important part. After the flower consume me, I started to destroy everything. I was mad because my parents didn't love me and just saw me like an experiment. So I kill them slowly and painfully, I enjoy it from the scream to the blood.

**Naruto:** You enjoy it?

**Sakura:** Yes and No. When the cherry blossom took control, the only thing I could do was see. I wanted revenge but when I got it. It didn't make me happy. They were monster...but I'm worse than them.

**Sasuke**: They got what they deserved.

**Sakura:** You don't understand revenge isn't going to bring you any happiness.

**Sasuke**: I don't care for happiness, I even don't care for Konoha.

**Naruto:** Teme! Shut up! And why you change to purple?

**Sakura:** Oh no, it is starting again.

At this time Sakura realize the change on her clothes and the change of hair. At least her eyes returned to green.

**Sasuke:** Well that is all?

**Sakura:** No, when I killed them I wasn't happy but Sakury wanted more, she wanted to destroy other village. But I manage to set free. The 3rd Hokage helped me. He sealed her away. And erased my memories, he assigned me adoptive parents, who pretended to be Haruno. I loved them but then, Orochimaru showed up after he put you the cursed mark. He wanted me to remember but I couldn't so he killed my adoptive parent almost like I killed my real parents, and then Sakury came out again, she fought with Orochimaru and won. She wanted to destroy Sasuke. So before we entered the Uchiha district I manage to take control.

At the end of these she had tears on her eyes.

**Sasuke:** Why didn't you just erased your memories like before, coward.

**Naruto:** Idiot! Don't talk to Sakura like that.

**Sasuke:** Why don't you erase your memories Naruto because of the Kyubi and I erase my memories because of Itachi, that is a solution of a coward.

**Sakura:** Because I didn't wanted to lose you guys . Now lets search those cherry blossoms for Konoha.

**Naruto:** Are you serious? Those flower are your evil part.

**Sakura:** Yes, lets go.

Sakura said words that Naruto and Sasuke didn't understood, but the waterfall begin to open, they followed Sakura inside and found a lot of purple cherry blossoms with big diamonds and gold. Sakura warned them don't to touch anything.

**Naruto:** What is this place?

**Sakura:** This is the place where I born.

Quickly Sakura ordered Naruto and Sasuke to take the Cherry Blossoms necessary while she sing for the cherry blossoms. Naruto and Sasuke fulled their bags. Then they proceeded to exit. But someone was watching them above the tree "Second and third step completed, finally I will get my wish to inmmortality"

**To be continued...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm really busy with test and homework. So I hope I could be faster in the other story (sincerly I don't think so). I have the end but I don't have the middle (that is just great), that is why the character keep talking so much. Cheeses, I need to think more. Next chappie I will make myself more clear. For the one who reads my notes: Sakury is the version of an evil mini Sakura. In the chapter where they arrive to Zuky, it is inside her mind. So the Zuky legend is no other than Sakura... Oh well C'ya** **later . The place that she was born it is the real Zuky, but they don't know it, and neither you should. But hey this is a bonus.**


	6. What do you want?

**A/N: Sorry for the last update. Oh this friday is my Birthday,Yeah! So this my last chapter from my current age. Only 2 day left, March 16, March 16. Okay sorry about that, ahem, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even when it is my Birthday.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking in the forest and Sakura was breathing with difficulties. They stopped to see what was happening.

**Sasuke**: We will set camp here. (A**/N: I make sasuke say that much time don't I?)**

**Naruto**: Teme! Why are we stopping?

**Sasuke**: Because I say so.

Naruto understood the glance on Sasuke, he was referring to Sakura who had a breathing trouble.

**Naruto**: Sakura, we are going to eat, where are you going?

**Sakura**: I'm not hungry.

**Naruto**: But Sakura..

**Sakura**: I said **I'm not hugry**

At this time Sakura's voice changed and her eyes were purple. She quickly returned to herself by Naruto's face. (**A/N: Naruto got a worried/ sad/ scared/ surprinsing… well you get the point)**

**Sakura:** I'm sorry Naruto, -sigh- I just want to be alone.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone.

**Naruto:** Teme! What do you think about Sakura? I mean you know the flower are creepy….

**Sasuke:** I couldn't care less.

**Naruto**: You are a jerk Sasuke. And listen you may think that I'm not smart but at least I know how to love.

**Sasuke:** You don't know anything about me Naruto.

**Naruto**: That is what you think, I'm just saying I got a demon inside of me and I'm fine with Hinata.

Naruto stood up, angry because of the emotionless faces and the indifference that Sasuke got toward Sakura. But before he entered to his tent "You just know to appreciate something when it is already gone." Five minutes later Sasuke entered to his tent and entered to the dream kingdom or better said his nightmare realm.

Sasuke woke up with a tremendous pain on the neck, he knew that something was wrong. When he got out of the tent, he saw Naruto on the floor a few feet away, then he saw that he stood up but this time with orange chakra and 4 tails. He realize that Sakura wasn't in her tent either. "_This could mean only one thing, something had happened to Sakura"_. He quickly run to where Naruto was, it was a disaster Sakura was in the middle of a circle, and was attached with roots that emerged from the soil.

**"**Sasuke you finally arrived I was expecting you to come sooner" Orochimaru said appearing behind Sakura with a smile. "Ahhhhh" screamed Naruto he was turning to himself again, but when he returned to normal, he changed again, but this time, with five tails, then with zero tails but his eyes were red, then his eyes were blue but he had the fangs. In resume Naruto was changing constantly, and he was suffering from his unstable power. He had lost control on the nine-tail fox.

**Sasuke**: What did you did to him?

**Orochimaru**: It is not what I did to him, is what she do to him?

**Sakura:** …… Na..ru…to I'm…sorry

**Sasuke:** Naruto what is happening here.

**Naruto:** He use the power of...ahhhhhhhhhh

**Orochimaru:** Let me explain it to you, apparently your friends have difficulties speaking thanks to me. This experiment can realize your dream, and you know the interested part is, that you don't got to pay. All the pain, all the consequences fall to her.

**Sasuke:** What are the consequences. (**A/N: Sasuke almost all the time speaks in statement)**

**Sakura:** Please stop….ahhhhh

**Naruto**: No, leave Sakura go…..ahhhhh

**Sasuke:** Naruto! Sakura! Let them go.

**Orochimaru**: But why? It is funny to see them like this. Oh well to answer your question, she had problems with internal organs and if you keep wishing broken ribs and bones, torn muscle, nothing of much importance.

**Sasuke:** And what did you wish for?

**Orochimaru**: That the kyubi vessel lost the control of the nine-tailed fox. Now tell me where are the flower? He decided to play dumb to me and see what happened to him, poor thing.

**Sasuke:** I won't tell you.

After Sasuke's answer Orochimaru got a big evil smile.

**To be continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It was short, but I got already the half of my next chapter, well I hope to update as soon as I can, but for now you can read my second story. **


	7. Different path

**A/N: If you are reading this, you must be a Sasu/Saku fan. I can't belive that Kishimoto put another competition for Sakura, I hope that Karin and Sakura get a chance to fight and that Sakura wins. I really look forward that Sasuke and Sakura marry and revive the Uchiha clan...then again maybe Sasuke will die in Itachi's hand. Oh well the only thing that I can do is wait what Kishimoto got store for us. **

**P.S. My better wishes for Karin is that she dies. (Wow that was a relieve thanks for "hearing" me)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orochimaru**: Sasuke you are in no position. Sakura I wish that Sasuke couldn't ever defeat Itachi.

**Sasuke**: Stop!

But when Sasuke was going to start to run he saw Orochimaru's angry face. "You weakling, what are you waiting for?"

Sakura: The Harunos couldn't finish the experiment, so that means your wishing is done Orcohimaru.

**Orochimaru**: What?

**Sakura:** One wish per person fool.

**Orochimaru:** You are gonna pay, I didn't wish for my immortality first to make all of you suffer.

Sasuke intercepted the kick that Orochimaru was going to give to Sakura. "If you are going to fight, then do it with honor". Sakura, with struggle, could set herself free from the roots. And she walked to Naruto, she kneeled to his side. She managed to touched his heart and search for Naruto's wish. _"I want to be accepted, why do I have the nine-tailed fox, I don't want it" _when she heard Naruto's thought she began to realize the wish but the nine-tailed fox stooped her.

_**(This is inside Naruto's mind)**_

**Kyubi:** What do you think you are doing little girl.

**Sakura:** I came here to accomplish Naruto's wish.

**Kyubi:** I will say it once get out of here.

**Sakura:** No, Naruto have the right to be free.

**Kyubi**: Hehe, it appears that Naruto got friends like him, you are one of the fewest people who had dared to talk to me.

"_He is right, he is an spirit and I can't do anything, it is against nature of my power to do something against his will". _Sakura was ready to give up when it hit her, she could at least help Naruto. She returned to her body, Naruto was his self again.

Sakura: Uzumaki Naruto. Your wish had been accomplished.

**Naruto:** Sakura, you did it. Thanks.

**Sakura**: Yeah I… -cough-

**Naruto:** Sakura!

Sakura passed out, it had been already two wished in less than an hour. Naruto joined the battle with Sasuke. Orochimaru gave Sasuke a kick in the stomach and his bag was sent flying and all the cherry blossom fell down. Naruto was angry at this and began to fight with Orochimaru, Naruto managed to give Orochimaru a kick right in the stomach.

**Orochimaru:** This is interesting, I'm so close to gain my ambitions

**Naruto:** You are not going to get anything, you jerk!

Sasuke was going to attack when a familiar voice spoke "So….the 4th step is completed. " Naruto turned around only to find Sakura in Itachi's hands. "Don't disappoint me I hope that you made your word true" "Hn" with that Orochimaru understood that the flowers were all for him and that Akatsuki was going after Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Hold on, what is this all about?

**Orochimaru:** Since neither you nor your brother want to be my next vessel I made a "deal" with Akatsuki. They got the same interest that I do, but for me Sakura got no use for me. That experiment is useless, only one wish….my ambitions want something more complete.

**Naruto **: Don't talk about Sakura, like she was an experiment or an object, people who have something "special" doesn't mean that they don't feel.

Sasuke was going to attack Itachi but his brother was quicker and disappear **(A/N: Itachi didn't run he just wasn't in the mood of fighting)** "Sakura! No!" shouted Naruto. The boys didn't realize that Kabuto had picked all the blossom. "Where is Sakura!?" asked/shouted Naruto to Orochimaru. "How should I know, maybe with Akatsuki or maybe with Sasuke's clan" with that Orochimaru disappeared.

**Sasuke:** Tsk, we lost the cherry blossom and Sakura is with... Itachi.

**Naruto**: But not all the cherry blossom.

Naruto revealed to Sasuke that his bag was full of cherry blossoms, but there was one problem they needed to deliver the cure and save Sakura.

**Naruto:** Teme, you go and get Sakura I will deliver the flowers.

**Sasuke :** …..

**Naruto:** You got to admit it you care about her.

**Sasuke**: I only care about my revenge.

**Naruto:** Yeah, yeah. Keep lying to yourself.

Naruto began his journey, to Konoha. Meanwhile with Sakura:

**Itachi:** So…lets see what you can do.

**Sakura:** You are not going to see anything.

**Itachi:** I wish for...

Naruto had finally arrived to the gates of Konoha. Meanwhile with Orochimaru:

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto, prepare everything, the experiment shall begin.

**Kabuto:** Hai, Orochimaru-sama

**Orochimaru**: _With this even Itachi will fear me._

Naruto had arrived to the Hokage tower, there Tsunade took the flower and began to make the antidote. Meanwhile when Sasuke arrived to Itachi's hideout. "Kukukukuku this was to easy" said an unknown voice.

**Sasuke:** Itachi show yourself!

The room was in shadow so he couldn't see anything, then something or someone throw Itachi and when the moonlight revealed him he was injured. Sasuke was in shock. _"Who could beat Itachi, for the record nobody, and it was suppose to be me.Who beated him ?"_

**Sasuke:** Show yourself.

**Sakury:** If you wish for that.

**Sasuke:** Sakura?!

**Sakury:** Close but not quite.

**Sasuke**: Who are you?

**Sakury:** You forgot already, I'm Sakury.

**Sasuke:** What did you did to Itachi?

**Sakury :** Nothing just play with him a little.

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura**: Why did you kill Sasuke's clan?

**Itachi**: Long story, I wish for the destruction of Akatsuki.

**Sakura:** What?

**Itachi:** I don't like to repeat myself.

**Sakura:** I won't accomplish your ……

But it was already too late, Sakura had begun to accomplish Itachi's wish, but for a high cost... Sakury was free.

**Sakury**: But if it isn't Uchiha Itachi, what a dumb wish.

**Itachi:** Hn.

**Sakury:** Why did you…

**Itachi:** I killed my clan and that is enough for me Akatsuki was getting on my way.

**Sakury:** But why didn't you exterminated yourself.

**Itachi:** ……

**Sakury:** You really are a mystery, to bad that I'm gonna kill you. **(A/N: I don't know about you guys, but for me Itachi is a mystery so I decided that his action looked like it)**

With that Sakury and Itachi began to battle.

**_End of Flashback_**

**Sakury :** Well, are you going to finish him, or I must kill him.

For some reason seeing Sakura younger with evil eyes and Itachi all beat up he lost the desire of revenge. He was walking foward to Sakura when something grabbed his wrist. Itachi was starting to stand up.

**Itachi:** She isn't normal but then again you can't blame her.

**Sasuke:** I will let you go for now...when we meet again I will kill you. -activating his Sharingan-

**Itachi:** If you let me go now, this would be the last time you would see me.

Now Sasuke must choose between rescue Sakura or accomplishing his goal.

**TBC...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: In the next chapter I will explain why I was so late updating.**


	8. A happy ending?

**A/N: . This had been a torture, without Internet all this long. Oh well but what can you do? Here it is…my eight chapter.**

**Sasuke: Tsk. The author doesn't own us.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Happy Ending?**

In Konoha, Tsunade could make an antidote, but before Tsunade gave the signal to the medic-nin, Naruto asked for a portion. Naruto approached to the room 123 and opened the door. Hinata was in a bad condition, she had a big fever.

**Naruto:** Hinata can you hear me?

**Hinata:** Yes Naruto.

Hinata didn't stutter anymore thanks to Naruto. Naruto gave Hinata the antidote and a kiss in her forehead. Hinata was already asleep when Naruto asked her "When I come back would you marry me?" with that Naruto leaved Hinata to help his best friend.

Meanwhile with Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was ready to leave and after a few seconds of his departure

**Sakury**: Aren't you going to go after him?

**Sasuke**: ….

**Sakury:** Kukukuku so you decided to save Sakura.

**Sasuke**: No I decided to kill you.

**Sakury:** Men, you Uchiha are truly boring again with the Sharingan.

**Sasuke**: Shut up and fight me.

Naruto was in his way back to Sasuke and Sakura but he was tired because he had a long day with fights and delivering flowers to Konoha . But then something hit his head "Oh yeah Sakura told me something about controlling the Kyubi." _"I want to transform completely into Kyubi"_ Naruto transformed into Kyubi **(A/N: that includes the nine- tailed, size…well everything)** only this time Naruto got control of it. He then began with his trip.

**Sakury**: How could you match up with me!?

**Sasuke**:…..

**Sakury**: Tell me do you have a wish?

Sasuke knew the consequences that will provoke if he even dare to think about anything he wished, but then again Sakury could read his thoughts if she was in a close range.

**Sakury**: Poor Sakura, I don't know what she saw on you. At least she is a good container. You know we share the same thought she is annoying and weak.

**Sasuke**: Shut up!

They have been fighting for minutes and the building was already destroyed so they were in the middle of the forest. He was going to use Chidori, his Uchiha pride was hurt because Sakury who was a six years old girl was giving him trouble and deep down in his heart he didn't like that anyone insulted Sakura. Sakury has lost almost all her chakra during the battle she was fighting against Sakura too, but finally she put Sakura to sleep inside her mind. When Sasuke was quickly approaching it was too late for Sakury to move.

There was a lot of smoke and when it was clear, Sasuke was nowhere to be found, Sakury was unconscious. _"What happened" _"Men! Teme, I live you one minute and you almost kill Sakura" said Kyubi.

**Sasuke:** What have you done with Naruto!

**Naruto**: Earth to Sasuke! I'm Naruto my body and voice change. Do you think that the Kyubi would be talking to you right now? He would probably throw you or smash you.

**Sasuke:** Why did you stop the attack?

**Naruto:** Because that is Sakura's body.

Sasuke was been hold by one of the tailed, Naruto's sizes was huge you could see everything. Naruto put Sasuke down. When Sakury woke up, she was struggling, Sakura was trying to get control. **(A/N: Most of us know that Sasuke care for Sakura, but he doesn't show it, I will try not to make him look OOC. Even thought when Naruto was fighting Gaara he let his soft side been show )** Sasuke approaches Sakura/Sakury.

Naruto returned to himself and choose to just watch how Sasuke could manage his emotion.

**Sasuke:** You are strong….you can fight her.

**Sakura/Sakury:** Sasuke I….KILL SASUKE…run away from me….I WANT HIS

BLOOD…. or kill me…RIP HIS HEAD.

**Naruto:** Teme! Say something nice, be sincere!

**Sasuke:** Well you know, you had helped me a little on the mission, because the rest of the time you just get on the way.

**Naruto:** Is that hard for an Uchiha say what he feels! Men you are worst than Itachi.

**Sasuke**: Shut up, Dobe! You were always by my side even if I pushed you away…I…..

**Sakury:** Finally I gained control, I will kill you Sakura you had caused me much trouble.

**Naruto**: Sasuke hurry up!

**Sasuke:** I…

For the first time Sasuke Uchiha was trying to reveal his feeling, but you could see that Sakury was fighting Sakura and Naruto was loosing his patience.

**Sasuke**: Wait a second. Sakura make a wish quickly.

**Sakury:** I don't think she can hear you.

Sasuke had a smirk, Sakury then opened her eyes, so that means that the battle between Sakury and Sakura was over, but who won?

**Sakury**: I hate you Uchiha

With that the purple eyes disappeared to reveal green ones, and her hair was turning pink, her size was increasing and her outfit changed to her ninja outfit.

**Sakura**: I love you Sasuke

And with that Sakura passed out, Sasuke quickly picked her.

**Naruto:** Teme! You got a two attitude girlfriend.

**Sasuke:** Don't tell anyone what happened here, not even to Sakura.

**Naruto :** But teme…

**Sasuke:** ….. –glare-

**Naruto:** Fine, if you want it that way.

They arrived to Konoha. A week has passed and everybody was okay and out of the hospital. Sakura remembered what Sasuke said but she decided to wait for him to tell her, Sakury was gone and Naruto was happier than ever and for the first time it wasn't for Ramen. Now they were waiting for Kakashi on the bridge like always.

**Naruto**: Sakura! Thanks for the tip, Hinata accepted me.

**Sakura**: Hold on, Hinata always accepted you.

**Naruto**: No,No! Not that way. See!?

Naruto showed her his new necklaces that hold a ring, that said "I love you and Ramen, Hinata F.W.O.F.H." Sakura was happy for him.

**Sakura**: But what F.W.O.F.H means

**Naruto:** That is easy** F**uture **W**ife **O**f **F**uture **H**okage.

**Sakura:** And how it happen?

_**Flashback when he returned to Konoha.**_

Naruto entered to room 123. Hinata was awake.

**Naruto**: How are you feeling?

**Hinata:** Great, thanks.

**Naruto**: For what?

**Hinata:** For saving me.

**Naruto:** Hinata I want to ask you…

**Hinata:** Yes!

**Naruto:** What?

**Hinata**: Yes, I want to be your wife and cook you ramen every day.

**Naruto**: …. –huge smile-

**Hinata:** Are you happy that I'm going to be your wife or that I will cook you ramen every day?

**Naruto:** Both.

With that he kissed Hinata on the lips.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sakura:** I'm glad that you will marry Hinata.

**Naruto**: Teme! I won, I had a girlfriend before you.

**Sasuke**:…

**Naruto:** Hey are you ignoring me!

Then Kakashi finally arrived they got a C-ranked mission, and completed it.

**Sakura**: Hey Sasuke, could you walk me home?

**Sasuke**: No

**Sakura:** Do you want to go and eat something?

**Sasuke:** No

**Sakura**: Do you…

**Sasuke**: No, and shut up, why don't you try to be less annoying.

**Sakura**: love me? –it was like a whisper-

With that Sasuke left her. Kakashi was sad at this and he left with a puff _"Sasuke doesn't realize what he have until he lose it"_. Naruto asked Sakura if he wanted to go with him and Hinata.

**Sakura**: No…thanks

**Naruto:** Are you going to be ok?

**Sakura**: Yeah… go now you are going to be late.

Naruto left her alone in the training grounds. Two hours later Sasuke arrived.

**Sakura:** Who is there?

**Sasuke**: …

**Sakura**: Are you going to train.

**Sasuke**:…. –glare-

**Sakura:** Oh yeah, sorry I must be going.

**Sasuke**: You can stay.

**Sakura:** Hai.

She stayed 5 minutes and then left, she didn't want to annoy Sasuke. _"Had I hurt her that bad?"_

Maybe it was the beginning of a new friendship. Everybody was happy, but could it last forever?

_**To Be Continued….**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: You can imagine their age, this will sound weird but I'm writing it like if they were 12. Yeah marring at 12 oh well if they are Ninja at that age why not? **


	9. A traitor among Squad 7

**A/N: I'm mixing some Shippuden characters and phrases. Sasuke hadn't betray Konoha but got the curse mark. **

**Just see it like a new dimension of Naruto.**

**Itachi: Magekyo. For the next 72 hours you will see "I DON'T OWN NARUTO".**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing had changed, Naruto was with Hinata, Sasuke kept rejecting Sakura, Kakashi kept being late. But all the "peace" had came to an end. Squad 7 had been asked to a extreme mission.

**Tsunade:** Even anbu black oops had been killed.

**Kakashi**: How could you hope that our squad complete the mission.

**Tsunade:** This had to do with Sakura, and she is our only hope.

**Naruto**: But we will be risking her?

**Tsunade**: I know but if we don't do it we will be done.

**Sakura**: But how could I do something, Sakury is dead.

**Tsunade**: We don't need Sakury we need you. Like Yamato said to Naruto, don't relied

in the Nine-tailed fox power relied on yours. In your case it would be Sakury.

**Sasuke**: Then we must destroy him.

**Tsunade**: It would be difficult, but at least try to weaken his strength and I will send back up. Don't kill yourself, if the mission is impossible return, I won't accept that any of you die no matter what.

**Sakura:** But my powers had disappeared, they are unstable.

**Tsunade:** You will find your kekegenkai when the time is right. But you need to trust in yourself.

**Sakura:** I know is almost suicidal but can I go alone? No offence but if the anbu couldn't destroy him…what I'm saying is that he is much stronger than before we could die….you should send me alone and at least if somebody die it would be me plus you will had a powerful team in Konoha for a counter attack.

**Sasuke**: And you think that you could beat him, you can't even beat Konohamaru.

**Sakura**: Shut up! I idolize you and I don't know why. The least you could do is respect me.

Everybody was impress, Sakura never answered Sasuke like that before, she had always lower her head and start crying or given a fake smile.

**Tsunade:** No, you are going like a squad. Repeat the mission for me squad 7.

**Naruto**: We will fight even if it means that we die on the process. Believe it!

Naruto received a hit on the head from Kakashi.

**Kakahi**: You were thinking about Hinata all this time, hadn't you? We will fight against him but we won't die, if we see that the battle is getting out of our hands we retreat and search for back up.

**Tsunade**: That is correct, remember he always had tricks under his sleeves.

**Sasuke**: I won't lose to someone like him.

**Sakura**: I won't allowed that he kill anybody.

**Kakashi**: I will lead him to his graveyard.

**Naruto**: He will pay for the death of the 3rd Hokage. "_Orchimaru prepare yourself"_

They had arrived to his hideout to encounter no other than Kabuto.

**Sakura:** Where is he?

**Kabuto**: Where is who?

**Naruto**: That Orochimaru bastard.

**Kabuto:** You need to refer to him in a proper manner.

**Kakashi:** You are arrested for helping in the murder of the 3rd Hokage and illegal experiments.

**Kabuto**: Yeah sure. Sasuke I see that you had accepted our offer.

**Sakura**: What offer?

**Kabuto**: That we will grant him power in exchange –evil grin-

**Naruto**: In exchange of what?

**Kabuto**: Of our dear Cherry Blossom. But since he had brought her to our hideout, you accomplished your part of the deal, Orochimaru would like to see Sakura and of course Sasuke you will be rewarded.

**Kakashi**: You knew about this and didn't tell us, when did you knew?

**Sasuke:** The night when we returned to Konoha.

**Sakura**: So you did agreed to their deal?

**Sasuke**: ….

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke was walking to the Uchiha district, when Kabuto appeared in front of him, but Sasuke continued walking.

**Kabuto**: I got a deal…

**Sasuke**: Get lost.

**Kabuto:** It is about revenge.

At this time Sasuke stopped on his track.

**Sasuke**: I lost the desire of revenge.

**Kabuto:** You are lying to yourself. You said that because your brother is missing.

**Sasuke**:….

**Kabuto:** The deal would be more easy for you. You will be given the greatest power, even you could destroy all the Kage on the world.

**Sasuke:** But?

**Kabuto:** But you will have to bring Sakura to our hideout.

**Sasuke**: What do you want with her?

**Kabuto**: I don't want nothing, Orochimaru want her because she is the only one that can destroy him, so…

**Sasuke**: he want to kill her so he could be invincible.

**Kabuto**: Exactly, so what do you say. The only thing you got to do is bring her. Orochimaru would take care of the rest.

**Sasuke**: I will never betray my comrade.

**Kabuto:** You got a month, to think about your decision.

And with that Kabuto disappeared.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sakura**: Answer me!

**Sasuke**:….

**Sakura:** I see. Well the only way to see that bastard is that I go with you right?

**Kabuto**: That is correct.

**Naruto**: It would be a trap.

**Kabuto:** It is a trap.

**Kakashi**: Why are you confirming us that.

**Kabuto:** I don't see the point at lying, you are too stubborn to surrender.

**Naruto:** Why you…

**Kakashi**: Naruto not now, wait a little longer you will fight him sooner.

They began to walk on a dark tunnel, until they reached a door.

**Kabuto:** From this point Sakura needs to go alone.

**Naruto**: I don't think so.

**Sakura:** Naruto are you okay I thought that you were hit by a trap.

**Kakashi**: See I told you that he was fine.

**Naruto**: I just got a little tired and needed to rest.

_**Flashback**_

The black tunnel was small so they needed to walk in a line, Kabuto was first then Kakashi, followed by Sakura, Sasuke and last but not least Naruto. Then something grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him on the darkness. Sakura didn't notice it and continued walking, but all of them stopped when they heard a growl.

**Sakura:** Where is Naruto…and Sasuke?

**Kakashi**: Both of them are fine, lets continue.

A few feet behind them

Naruto had used his ultra demon voice and growled so that Sasuke could understand his frustration.

**Naruto**: Stop been so uncaring –in his voice-

**Sasuke**: Naruto, what is the meaning of this.

**Naruto**: You are a traitor! How could you!

**Sasuke:** I didn't betray her, she was the one who decided to come.

**Naruto:** But you knew!

**Sasuke**: And so what? This is her own Ninja way, and I won't be the one to stop her.

**Naruto**: You and your stupid pride. You will regret it one day Sasuke, you will regret it one day.

With that Naruto continued his path and left Sasuke thinking.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sasuke**: So are we going to enter or what?

**Kabuto**: Sakura, Orochimaru is waiting, please proceed.

Sakura opened the door, Naruto was going to enter when Kabuto blocked his path. "Let me pass, you bastard" said Naruto giving Kabuto a strong punch in the face.

Then everybody was in formation Sakura in the middle Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right, and Kakashi was behind.

**Orochimaru:** But it isn't the Copy cat, the Jinchuruchi, the traitor and the experiment.

**Sakura:** Show yourself, bastard!

**Orochimaru**: Why the hurry? You are my guest and I want to make you feel uncomfortable Kukukukuku!

**Naruto**: Show your face so I can kick it and punch it!

**Kabuto**: You are not welcome here Naruto. (standing up)

**Orochimaru:** Don't be like that Kabuto, all of them will suffer.

Orochimaru revealed himself, the purple cherry blossom had granted him power but in exchange his physic changed. He got wings and big fangs, his hair was tied in a pony-tailed. All the part of his eyes were black.

**Orochimaru:** I want you to meet my new experiments Oky The Icy One he have the power of ice and Koly The Windy One she have the power of wind.

**Naruto**: And me Naruto The Ramin One who possess the power of Ramen.

**Oky **: Are you making fun of us?

**Naruto**: No I'm making fun of your names.

**Koly:** I want to fight the cute one.

**Orochimaru**: -nooded- That the fighting begin!

Then the huge room began to divided by a barrier form by Orochimaru's chakra. Four pieces of the room: Naruto Vs. Kabuto, Kakashi Vs. Oky, Sasuke Vs. Koly and of course Orochimaru Vs. Sakura.

**Naruto:** Sakura! Don't fight him run!

**Kakashi:** Try to hold on, we will help you!

**Sasuke:** _Why from all people, she had to face Orochimaru_

**Sakura:** Have more faith on me, I will fight and I will win.

**Orochimaru:** Such strong words, I will enjoy crushing your expectation.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well new characters, I'm doing my best in maintaining Sasuke in charater. Oh well tell me what you think See ya later…. **

**P.S. Sorry for not updating ASAP. I got trouble with my computer.**


	10. A fight until the end

**A/N: What sup? Knew characters and a knew battle. I hope that you like this chapter. I know that I had repeated this for a hundred of times….so for the #101 "**_**For some of you Sasuke may seem OOC and specially in the last chapter."**_

**Naruto: Sakuranata doesn't own us! Belive it!**

**Sakura: But she created Oky and Koly! Cha!**

**Sasuke: …..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Kabuto Vs. Naruto:**_

Naruto was in his Kyubi form like in the chapter when Haku "killed" Sasuke and Naruto was going to kill him. Kabuto was just grinning.

**Naruto: **So, are you happy that you are going to die?

**Kabuto:** Naruto, do you think that lord Orochimaru wouldn't share a little of his power with me?

Kabuto transformed into a beast.

**Kabuto**: What is the matter Naruto? Are you scare?

**Naruto:** Bring it on! _I will have to watch it, he isn't a normal opponent_

_**Kakashi Vs. Oky:**_

**Oky:** So I will face you. Are you scare?

**Kakashi**: If you want to live brat, you better surrender.

**Oky:** Do you like ice?

**Kakashi**: …_This one…he is dangerous_

_**SasukeVs. Koly**_

**Koly:** Do you have a girlfriend?

**Sasuke**:…

**Koly**: You don't like to talk eh?

**Sasuke**: Are we going to fight or what?

**Koly:** As you wish darling.

**Sasuke:** Tsk _If she is with the bastard I don't think she is weak_

_**Sakura Vs. Orochimaru **_

**Orochimaru**: Are you prepare to die?

**Sakura:**…

**Orochimaru:** I can feel your fear…but where is your power now eh?

**Sakura:** I'm going to KILL YOU!

**Orochimaru**: KUKUKUKUKUKU!

**Sakura:** … _Quit bluffing you know that you can barely beat him._

Then the fighting began. It had been 30 minutes, Squad 7 got minor injuries but where tire instead Orochimaru's team had not even a scratch, and their power was at full they hadn't even sweet.

_**Kabuto Vs. Naruto**_

**Kabuto:** It is too bad that the fight had to end right here.

**Naruto**: You got the same thought, really funny.

Naruto was in the four-tailed haired form **(A/N: In manga/shippudden when he lost control fighting with Orochimaru)**. _I can't increase of size because my team would be toast, but then again he will exterminate me if I don't do something._

**Kabuto:** Beast Burst no Jutsu!

**Naruto:** _This is bad_

Kabuto began with the 2nd transformation, he had 10 hands and 4 feet with 2 tails.

**Kabuto**: Now the fun begin!

Naruto receive a serial of punches and kicks in the stomach and face, he was losing the tails. Naruto couldn't resist the damage so he was lying on the floor in his human form.

**Kabuto:** Now the finishing blow!

**Naruto:** _This is it!_

_**Kakashi Vs. Oky:**_

**Oky:** So, this is the best that the Copy Ninja can do?

**Kakashi:** …

**Oky**: What a joke. But don't worry this technique will be slow and painfully.

Their space had changed everything was freeze, the floor and even the barrier.

**Oky:** This technique will freeze, everything and your heartbeat would decrease slowly, the only thing you can do is wait until your heart freeze completely. Kukukukuku!

**Kakashi:** _He is like a mini-Orochimaru._

**Oky**: Ice blade No Jutsu! This is the end fool!

**Kakashi:** _This can't be the end._

**Oky**: Die!

_**Sasuke Vs. Koly**_

**Koly**: Impress?

**Sasuke**: -panting- Not quite.

**Koly**: Then I'm strong enough to be an Uchiha?

**Sasuke**: Our clan doesn't accept clowns like you.

**Koly**: You are going to pay for that. What do you see on her?

**Sasuke:** On who?

**Koly**: On that experiment! Why do you prefer her more than me?

**Sasuke**: …

**Koly**: You will be sorry for that.

Koly's ability is to control the wind and Sasuke was having trouble with it.

**Koly**: Windy Beast No Jutsu!

Sasuke began to receive punches and kicks but from where? Koly was standing in front of him, and she was away like 15 feet.

**Koly:** Confuse aren't we?

**Sasuke**: _Where are her attacks coming from._

**Koly**: Enough of playing Goruk! Finish him.

Sasuke was lying on the floor over his belly. When he looked up, he saw Goruk, the great wind beast.

**Koly:** This is the end!

Goruk began to gather chakra on his punch…

**Sasuke:** _I failed you…Sakura._

_**Sakura Vs. Orochimaru**_

**Orochimaru**: This is the best you can do?

**Sakura**: ….

**Orochimaru**: Where are your powers?

**Sakura:**….

**Orochimaru:** Let Sakury out! I want something more interesting.

**Sakura**: She is dead.

Orochimaru's smile disappeared. He was angry at this. He gave Sakura a serial of punches and kicks.

**Orochimaru**: Your friends will die, and in this instant my experiments will give they final blow.

Orochimaru was going to kick Sakura, when she disappeared.

Sakura had turned in the body of six year old girl. She had purple hair and eyes but they were innocents, her voice was really sharp.

**Sakura**: GUYS YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!

Naruto caught Kabuto's punch, Kakashi took his big kunai and blocked Oky's blade and Sasuke could dodge Goruk punch and now the beast was stock because the hand was too deep on the floor.

**Sakura:** NARUTO, YOU WILL BE HOKAGE AND YOU HAVE A FIANCE WAITING FOR YOU!

Naruto hit Kabuto with his other hand, and transformed into complete-Kyubi but at his human size.

**Kabuto:** You can't beat me with that, you need to be bigger than me.

**Naruto**: Die! You creep!

Naruto began to create the Rasengan, but this was a new technique, in that month Naruto had discovered that in Kyubi no matter what the size he can shot the Rasengan. (**A/N: Like in DBZ that you launch energy balls)**

**Kabuto:** You will kill everybody in this room.

Naruto threw the Rasengan, it was so big that it could kill even the whole planet. But in the last moment that the Rasengan was going to hit Kabuto, Naruto only increased his tails to the size of his space in the barrier. His tails where so big that he didn't fill the wave of explosion and only Kabuto receive the damage. Kabuto was dead.

**Sakura**: KAKASHI SENSEI, YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH GAI AND A WIFE WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME. YOU CAN'T LOSE TO A BRAT LIKE HIM!….

**Kakashi:** This is the end punk! Prepare to see my secret technique.

Kakashi jumped backward and Oky had lost balance. A 1000 birds could be heard.

**Oky:** That old trick, Chidori.

But then Kakashi got another thing on his other hand. It was a scroll, Kakashi hit the scroll with his Chidori and made a few hand signs. The scroll disappeared and in his hand reappeared a blade. Kakashi began to run, and the electricity was so strong that you couldn't see anything besides a white light. Oky tried to dodge, but Kakashi still caught him with the Sharingan. After he incrusted the blade on Oky's heart the light began to disappeared to reveal the scene.

**Kakashi**: Oh and it is called Lighting Blade.

**Sakura:** SASUKE, YOU HAVE A REVENGE AND A SECOND GOAL TO ACCOMPLISH. AN UCHIHA CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!

Sasuke quickly began to run over Koly, but she didn't lose time she try to hit him with wave of wind but Sasuke made substitution.

**Koly:** Goruk! Quickly find him!

**Sasuke**: Don't need for that, besides your little friend needs help.

**Koly:** You are so fast, you transported behind me and I didn't notice.

But when Sasuke gave her a punch it was substitution.

**Koly**: Hahahaaha I'm not that dumb you know.

Sasuke began to make hand sign.

**Koly**: Oh don't tell me, that lame Katon of yours.

But something strange happened, -horse, tiger- it was supposed to stop and threw fire from his mouth but he continued making hand signs.

**Koly**: What?! But those are from Chidori too. I don't know what you are planning but I'm protected by Goruk.

**Sasuke**: Kadori no Jutsu!

Sasuke was in the air, and he let go out of his mouth a great ball of fire mixed with lighting. Goruk couldn't resist the impact so Kadori passed trough him a hit Koly.

Orochimaru was watching how the experiment fall one by one. He was really mad with Sakura, she had given courage to her team plus she was in Sakury form and she hadn't lose control, indeed Sakury was dead.

Sakura was so happy that all her friend had won their battle,but she didn't notice Orochimaru was behind her. He gave her a strong kick in her spine but it didn't broke. She coughed blood. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi notice this and tried to help her but the barrier were between them.

**Naruto**: Sakura! Stand up! You need to run!

**Kakashi:** Sakura! Use your power and break the barrier! You have your kekegenkai use it!

**Sasuke:** Tsk. _You need to focus. Look at yourself you are a 6 year old girl._

Orochimaru began to gather chakra, and it was a black/purple energy ball, and Sakura was struggling to be on her feet.

**Orochimaru:** Die!

**Sakura**: _I will die as an experiment?_

Sakura tried to concentrate, she couldn't hear the scream from her team, she didn't heard Orochimaru's speech and her mind was clear without the thought of her past, present nor future. She just saw the Purple Cherry Blossom. When Orochimaru was going to hit with his energy ball, Sakura stood up with a purple ball on her hand. She was herself again but she was still on purple. Their hands collided and they were struggling to kept their life.

**Orochimaru:** Your hit still weak.

**Sakura**: Who said that this is my hit?

Sakura incremented the power now the ball was pink, Orochimaru tried to increment his ball too.

**Orochimaru:** Do you think this will end here?!?

Sakura incremented her power even more it didn't gave Orochimaru the time to increment his, he was finish. Nobody could see what happened.

**Sakura**: Yes, this will end here.

**Naruto:** Sensei…did she won?

**Kakashi**: We must wait until the smoke goes away.

**Sasuke**: _I don't have doubt on that…but is she alive?_

_**To Be Continued**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The end is so close, I have my storie finish, I just need the time to update it. Good news I think that is today. I'm thinking in new stories but I will publish them in a time, so stay in alert. As you can see I'm a big fan of Sasu/Saku and Hina/Naru. Well C'ya later **

**Goruk…. it sounds familiar to me…I'm not sure but it sound like a Zatch's spell if you know of an anime that got this name please tell me.**


	11. Show your love, Teme!

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter. I hope that you liked this story and thanks for all of you who had reviewed. I have another story that I'm thinking on publishing but I most admit that almost everybody is OOC. That story was my first, because I write it at the beginning of 2006, and now I had found it. When I read it, I thought: Cheeses they are really OOC and it doesn't make any sense…School is getting me busy, so I will make a come back when I got free time. Well thanks for everything.**

**Kisame: The author doesn't own Naruto. And I will love to cut you to ribbons.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The smoke was clear Orochimaru was dead for sure there wasn't any doubt…but where was Sakura.

**Naruto**: I think I see her. But….

**Kakashi**:...

**Sasuke**: ….

The barrier disappeared, they ran toward Sakura.

**Naruto:** What happened to her?

**Kakashi:** Her power is gone….this is her human form.

**Sasuke:** But her power were gone before…why isn't she moving.

**Sakura**: Guys? Help…me…

For the surprise of everybody Sasuke took her and put her head over his lap. Naruto and Kakashi kneeled close to her. She had long black hair and Sasuke's type of eyes but not dark/blue as him it were as black as the night.

**Kakashi**: You did great, Sakura.

**Naruto:** You are going to be fine right?

**Sakura:** I don't think so Naruto.

**Naruto**: Why not?

**Kakashi**: She sacrifice herself, in her battle with Orochimaru she need to use all her power, but since her kekegenkai isn't a natural one, the Purple Cherry Blossom left. And she can't survive without it.

**Naruto**: Then lets find it.

**Kakashi**: It is a power that you can't see nor touch, and it won't return by itself either.

**Sakura**: Sasuke….what is your wish?

**Sasuke**: What?

**Sakura**: I granted Naruto and Kakashi their wishes, before I leave this world I would like to accomplish your wish.

_**Flashback:**_

Sakura was training alone trying to bring again her kekegenkai. Kakashi was passing by and began to train with her. After the fight:

**Sakura:** You even used Lighting Blade and it didn't came out!

**Kakashi:** You are forcing it, you need to relax yourself.

**Sakura**: How should I know that I still have it, besides I will be stronger and I won't be a burden for Squad 7.

**Kakashi:** You are not a burden for Squad 7. If the Uchiha clan would be as tense as you are about their kekegenkai nobody would have the Sharingan.

Kakashi notice that Sakura turned a little sad at the mention of the Uchiha clan.

**Kakashi**: He rejected and insulted you again didn't he?

**Sakura**: Yeah, I don't know why I even bother.

**Kakashi**: Don't give up. In his own manner he love you, he could be a genius in fighting but he is an idiot when it comes to love.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

**Kakashi:** I was just like him at his age. How I wish that I could have a wife…

Sakura began to glow purple and her eyes turned purple.

**Sakura:** Hatake Kakashi, your wish has been accomplish. –in a machine tone-

**Kakashi**: What?

**Sakura:** Thanks sensei, you did it. You helped me, I still got the kekegenkai. I need to go see ya later.

When Kakashi was alone. "Yeah like if that is going to happen…. me married, yeah right."

But then he heard a sound. "Please help me" When he approached to the voice. He saw a figure but it was familiar. "Rin!" He quickly picked her up and went to the hospital, when she was stable she explained everything.

**Rin:** So when I was returning to Konoha, I saw the anbu black oops and I decided to help them…but he was too strong for us.

**Kakashi**: Who?

**Rin**: Orochimaru.

But before he could go away.

**Rin**: Kakashi, do you…do you have a girlfriend?

**Kakashi:** No.

**Rin**: Are you married?

**Kakashi**:…

Rin: Sorry that isn't any of my business…I was just curious.

**Kakashi**: No, I'm not married. Why were you traveling to Konoha?

**Rin**: Because…I… love you. And we know each other from kids and we were a team…

**Kakashi**: Rin.

**Rin:** I want to form a happy family with you…

**Kakash**i: Rin!

**Rin:** I was fool, I always was annoying. You would never love me back forgive me….

**Kakashi:** Rin!!!

**Rin**: What?

**Kakashi**: Let's get married.

**Rin**: You always have to act so cool.

Rin then throw him the pillow to his head and Kakashi threw the pillow back, they got a pillow fight for 15 minutes. Then Kakashi kissed her on her forehead and went to the door.

**Rin:** Where are you going?

**Kakashi**: To the Hokage tower.

**Rin**: I will go with you.

**Kakashi**: You can't go with me, you must stay here and follow the doctors orders.

**Rin:** I'm a medical-nin and I said that I'm fine, so let's go.

A week later Tsunade sent Squad 7 to the mission of destroying or weakening Orochimaru.

**A/N:I know that for some of you, Kakashi and Rin may seem OOC … just see the happy side of Kakashi…Don't ask me why the pillow fight, I just felt like it.**

They went to the Hokage tower and explained everything to Tsunade a few days after that Tsunade sent Squad 7 to find Orochimaru. The wedding would be after the mission, but for the eyes of Konoha they were married already.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Naruto:** Sakura, before you accomplish Sasuke wish why don't you make your wish first.

**Sakura:** I already did, Naruto.

**Kakashi:** You can see Rin, maybe she can…

**Sakura**: There is no use.

_**Flashback**_

When Sakura was struggling against Sakury

**Sasuke:** Sakura make a wish.

**Sakura:**_ "I wish for what Sasuke wish"_

**Sasuke:** _"I wish that Sakury would be dead"_

**Sakury:** I hate you Uchiha.

**Sakura:** I love you Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Teme! You got a two attitude girlfriend.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sakura:** But that time it counted like my wish. So what do you want the destruction of your brother or that your clan can live one more time.

**Kakashi**: Sakura you know that messing with the dead would be trouble because you will pay a high…..

Sakura: I still going to die.

Kakashi: Even when you are dying you shouldn't mess with the death.

**Sakura**: …. –closed eyes-

**Naruto**: Hehe, Sakura?

**Kakashi**: We are too late….

**Sasuke**:….

**(A/N: This is Sasuke soft side**) Sasuke just held Sakura's hand her head was resting on his lap. He got his eyes shot, like when a little kid wants something really badly.

**Sasuke:** _I wish that you were alive, believe it or not I too wanted to have a happy family. I… was a coward…I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you….I….love you, but now it is too late._

**Kakashi:** Naruto let's go. Let's give Sasuke his space.

_**Inside of Sasuke's head.**_

**Sakura**: Sasuke, don't worry.

**Sasuke**: What are you doing in my mind?

**Sakura**: Wow, it is interesting, you are more open in your thought than when you speak. You are not the ice cube you show us around.

**Sasuk**e: From when have you been here.

**Sakura**: When you said I wish….

**Sasuke:** But you were dead already.

**Sakura**: I would be on the next minute…

**Sasuke**: _Why didn't you accomplish my wish_. _I wish that you can live…and when that happen I will promise I will make you happy._

**Sakura:** -giggle- I can read your thoughts Sasuke. I can't accomplish your wish because I don't have my power plus I'm not in my body.

**Sasuke**: You are lying, accomplish my wish now.

**Sakura**:…

**Sasuke**: I'm waiting…

**Sakura**: ….

**Sasuke**: I learned that you can't control your powers so –grin-

**Sakura:** Uchiha Sasuke, your wish have been accomplish. –in a machine tone-

A purple light entered at Sakura's body and after that a pink ball entered as well. Sakura had opened her eyes again.

**Sakura:** You cheated Sasuke.

**Sasuke**:….

**Sakura**: Oh yeah you were expressive because I was inside your head.

**Sasuke:** Don't ever do that again. Got it?

**Sakura:** …

**Sasuke**:….

Sasuke carried Sakura towards where Kakashi and Naruto were.

**Naruto:** I can't believe it is over.

**Kakashi**: Me either, Naruto.

**Sakura:** Guys…thank you.

**Naruto**: You welcome…hey don't scare us like that!

**Kakashi:** You will have a week of vacation.

**Naruto:** Plus free Ramen?

**Kakashi:** Yeah…you pay for all of us.

**Naruto:** Hey no fare.

**Kakashi:** So one week of vacation only.

**Naruto**: Fine you win.

**Kakashi:** Hey Sasuke where are you going.

**Sasuke**: -glare-

**Kakashi**: Fine. If the mighty Uchiha wants to carry Sakura all the way out, instead of riding a pony.

**Naruto:** A fox, sensei! A FOX not a PONY!

**Kakashi:** Yeah,yeah. Just increase your sizes and carry us home.

**Naruto**:Fine!

Naruto increased his size and with his tail, he put Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura on his back. In their way Sakura was thinking on every mission they got, Kakashi in Rin and his book, Naruto in Hinata and how fun was to be with Squad 7, and Sasuke was thinking about his life and that he found the happiness that he was searching even when he didn't got his revenge.

**Sakura**: Naruto you are awesome.

**Naruto:** Thanks. I want to show you something guys.

**Sasuke**: I hope that you aren't going to jump.

**Naruto:** I'm sorry Sasuke-teme.

Naruto jumped really high, even Kakashi was screaming of terror. Kakashi doesn't have fear to high but he feared that Naruto missed a jump and all of them fall plus Kyubi's form fall on top of them, that could mean a really disaster. When Naruto was going to jump for the third time. Sakura hit Naruto in the middle of his ears.

**Naruto:** That hurt Sakura.

**Sakura:** You are going to kill us. Stop jumping!

**Kakashi**: Don't make change my mind about the vacation.

**Sasuke:**….-eyes closed-

**Naruto**: Ok, I get it. Men I gave you a free ride and all you can do is hit me or threat me.

Hey Sasuke, are you scare?

**Sasuke:** No, but I promise that you would be when we arrived home.

**Sakura:** Stop fighting.

They had arrived to Konoha, all of them went to the hospital for a check everybody was fine but all of them passed out because of the low amount of chakra. Days had passed and all the nine rookies plus team Guy and another ninjas were at Rin and Kakashi's wedding. Hinata and Naruto were going to marry a month later. At the end of the wedding everybody was gone, except for Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

**Hinata:** Well Naruto, I'm going home my dad is waiting for me.

**Naruto**: Okay, see you tomorrow at Ichiraku.

**Hinata**: Hai.

**Naruto:** Well I'm going too, I will give you some alone time.

**Sakura**: Naruto!

**Naruto**: Ja,jaja. Well See ya later guys.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

**Sasuke**: I will walk you home.

**Sakura**: You don't need to, I will be fine.

**Sasuke:** No.

**Sakura**: Ok, if it is good with you.

Sakura decided to break the silence between them.

**Sakur**a: So…after this… Will you go and search Itachi?

**Sasuke**:….

**Sakura:** Sorry…I didn't meant to. _"Way to go Sakura, he is starting to open and you have to bring Itachi"_

**Sasuke:** No.

**Sakura**: Oh.

They had finally arrived to…

**Sakura:** Umm, Sasuke this is your house.

**Sasuke**: So.

**Sakura:** So…my home is to the west from here.

**Sasuke:** My home is big, you can sleep in the guest room that is next to my room.

**Sakura**:…

**Sasuke:** Besides, you can't be alone at your home.

**Sakura:** I'm a ninja and I can take care of myself.

**Sasuke :** Just follow me.

When they entered, the house was filled with Uchiha fan decoration, they had finally arrived to the guest room. It was huge and cute.

**Sasuke**: Tomorrow we will go to your house and bring your things here, but for now use this, it was from my mother. The bathroom is the second hallway, 3rd door.

**Sakura**: Thanks Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: Hn.

Sakura took a bath and the exit with Mikoto's kimono. Sasuke used another bathroom and he had changed too. There were a lot of hallways so it was naturally that someone could get lost. So instead of going to the 5th hallway she went to 6th, there were a lot of pictures from the family. Even Itachi's photo was there.

**Sasuke**: What are you doing here.

**Sakura**: Well…

**Sasuke**: -sigh- Never mind. Let me guess, you got lost.

**Sakura**: Hai.

**Sasuke:** Come with me.

**Sakura**: Can you teach me around the house.

**Sasuke**: Tomorrow. Now go and get some rest.

**Sakura**: Goodnight.

**Sasuke**: Goodnight.

Sakura sat on the bed when she felt something hard, it was a small black box. When she opened it, it have a ring and a little note.

Will you be my little Cherry Blossom?

Sakura quickly stood up and went to Sasuke's room, Sasuke was lying on the bed with his eye close. She quickly jumped to his bed.

**Sasuke**: Didn't your parents taught you to knock.

Sakura: Yes, I will be your little Cherry Blossom.

**Sasuke:** -smirk-

**Sakura**: Well I'm going back, but one more question pink or purple.**(A/N: She is talking about the Cherry Blossom)**

**Sasuke:** Black.

**Sakura**: -smile- So you liked my human form.

**Sasuke: **No, I just love you no matter what color of hair.

**Sakura:** -blush- Well good night.

When Sakura turned around to exit Sasuke was in front of her, he was actually smiling (**A/N: Apocalypses Sasuke is smiling**) He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.

**Sasuke**: Good night.

**Sakura**: Good night.

Sakura went to her room. That night for a long time Sasuke didn't have a nightmare, Sakura was happy because they were beginning a new family and they were engaged now. A month after that Hinata and Naruto married, Rin was waiting twins and Sasuke and Sakura will married a month later. Naruto became Hokage and Tsunade retire to a peaceful place in Konoha. Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and Rin became part of the Hokage council. Sasuke was captain of the Anbu Black Ops. Itachi have mysterious disappear. In resume everybody in Konoha were happy.

**OWATARI... **

**(The end...) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Oh well thanks for always reading and giving me your reviews. You know who I'm so check out my profile time to time if I got another new story for ya. Well C'ya later (not here,in another story I hope) **

**P.S. If some of you are confuse I wanted that Sasuke in his own way showed her his love, it was really difficult for me to mantain him in character. If you got any doubts I will glady answer you. **


End file.
